His Butler Forgotten
by CielPhantomhive13
Summary: Read as Ciel is captured by Drocell Keinz.


Chapter One

"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone. My Fair Lady...You will be a lovely doll. A lovely doll, indeed... Hmm hm hm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm hm. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. Hm hm hm hm." Drocell Keinz. The puppet maker. A puppet himself. He followed his master's order. Bringing in young girls and convincing them he could rid them of their sadness. By turning them into dolls.

Chapter Two

Ciel and Sebastian were walking down the streets of London.

"Do I actually have to get Elizabeth a gift? I don't find it necessary. Just letting her come over would be enough."

"Young Master, it is appropriate for you to get the Lady a gift. Her birthday is coming up, after all. I'm sure she would enjoy it very much. Especially coming from you."

"Tch..." Ciel knew he couldn't win in this and Sebastian smiled at that fact. They stopped in front of a doll shop. "Stay her, Sebastian." I'll go in myself."

"Very well." Ciel got down and entered the shop alone. A small bell above the door rang as he entered. He sighed in relief that he was away from his butler if even for just a few minutes. Drocell came out from the back room to see Ciel looking around.

"My, a noble in my shop. Ciel Phantomhive. Is there something you need?" Ciel turned to look at Drocell, not giving any interest to the merchandise.

"I'm just looking for a gift. For my fiancée."

"For such a noble, I have better merchandise. I know exactly what you should give the Lady."

"And what is that?" Ciel said dully.

"We'll give her you." He said with a small, dark smile.

Chapter Three

"What do you mean by "give her me"?" Ciel asked curiously.

"If you would, follow me." Drocell walked to the back door that led to the castle behind the shop. Ciel stayed still for a few moments then quietly followed the puppeteer. Quietly they entered the castle that loomed over the shop. Drocell, holding a candelabra walked to a small, dimly lit room. There was a sweet, intoxicating smell wafting through the air that caused Ciel to faint and collapse to the floor. Drocell smiled and picked up Ciel, placing the small boy on the stone table. "You're beauty is exquisite Ciel Phantomhive. You will make a wonderful doll. But what should we make you with? Wax and stone will wash away too quickly and iron and steel would be too cruel for you. So then, I thought to myself. We shall make you out of silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold. My Fair Lady." The doll-maker pulled off his gloves and began undressing Ciel as he hummed "My Fair Lady" softly.

Chapter Four

Sebastian sat in the carriage quietly, patiently awaiting his master to return. "I wonder what is taking him so long?" He spoke quietly to himself. He sat for a few more minutes then decided to go inside the shop. As he entered the small, quaint room he saw no one in sight. He saw the back door was open. He had a feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. The demon went out the back door and followed the trail quickly to the castle looming overhead. He entered the castle and started searching for Ciel.

Chapter Five

Ciel woke up about twenty minutes later and saw Drocell leaning over him. "W-What are you doing?"

"I am making you into a lovely doll made of silver and gold." The boy realized he was halfway undressed. He tried to move away from the other, but was thrown into a small panic when he realized he couldn't move.

"Why can't I move?"

"I put your body into a state of paralyzation so you couldn't escape." Ciel was hit with another shock. He could see out of his right eye. "Is something wrong?"

"I...I can see out of my right eye... What did you do?!"

"That eye was distracting from your beauty. I took it out and replaced it with a blue eye to match your left. You are now a perfect, beautiful doll made of silver and gold." Drocell dressed Ciel up and stepped back afterwards. He helped the boy sit up by pulling on puppet strings attached to Ciel's body.

"Change me back!" Ciel said angrily. "I will not be part of your collection!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Besides, why would you want to be human again? You will be much happier as a doll in my master's collection. Now, let's see if you can walk." Drocell kept the strings attached to Ciel to keep him balanced. He helped Ciel to stand. Ciel collapsed the moment he stood. "My, my. How weak. You will have to practice to get used to your new body." Ciel scowled at the doll-maker and struggled to stand up. Drocell pulled the puppet strings, pulling Ciel back up to his feet. "Try again." Ciel looked down at his legs, hesitating slightly. He stayed silent, focusing on walking. It was very difficult for him and he kept falling after managing a few small steps forward. It took a while, but he was finally able to walk by himself without the support of the puppet strings. "You've accomplished much today. You should rest now." Drocell led Ciel to a small room comprised of only one small bed and a desk. After getting Ciel in the room, Drocell closed the door, leaving the boy alone in the dark. He sat in the dark thinking of a way to escape from Drocell. He tried calling Sebastian to come save him. He had to find a way out on his own. He decided that he would wait a while, then try to escape the room. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking of a plan. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

Chapter Six

"Why can't he just call me if he's in trouble?" Sebastian said to himself. He realized he couldn't even sense the child. He searched the entire castle and came upon one door down a dimly lit hallway at the very top of the castle. He walked up to the door and opened it, peering into the darkness. "Young Master?" Silently, he walked into the room then stopped after hearing a ruffle of the sheets. He walked up tot he side of the bed and, with just enough light illuminating part of the room, he saw Ciel sleeping on the bed. "Young Master!" Sebastian placed a gloved hand on the boy and lightly shook him, trying to wake him up. 'Wake up Young master." It took a few minutes until he finally woke up Ciel. Ciel opened his blue eyes and stared straight into the demon's dark red eyes. 'The seal. It's gone.' Sebastian thought to himself. 'We must get out of here."

"Who are you?" Ciel asked softly. Sebastian gave his master a look of shock.

"It's your butler. Sebastian."

"I don't have a butler." Sebastian stayed silent for a few minutes and pondered on what to do. He picked up Ciel and quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway. "What are you doing? Put me down."

"I am sorry Young Master, but I am afraid I cannot." He kept a firm grip on the boy as Ciel struggled to get free. He was in the main hall of the castle and was almost to the door when he saw a line of girls, changed into dolls, blocking their way. Drocell was standing behind them.

"My, you're trying to steal my doll away. After I made him out of silver and gold., It seems I will have to stop you. So, then I thought to myself. I'll use my other dolls to kill you." He started humming "My Fair Lady" as he backed out into the darkness behind him. The line of girls walked towards them to attack. As they were attacking, Sebastian realized something and made a plan.

"It seems they're made of iron. They attacked when they heard the song." Sebastian smirked as he said that to himself. He started to sing the same song, but with different lyrics. "Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow. My Fair Lady." The dolls necks snapped and broke to the side. Their bodies slumped to the floor. Sebastian smiled at himself then looked down at his master. His smile faded when he saw Ciel unconscious. "Master.." He said softly. "Let's get you home." Sebastian ran out of the castle and through the shop, running home through the moonlit night.

Chapter Seven

Once they got home, Sebastian set Ciel in his bed and watched the sleeping child for a few minutes. "Always the one somehow managing to get captured, Master." Sebastian knelt down by the side of the bed and, hesitantly, started to gently stroke the boy's hair back. After about ten minutes, he stood up and stared at Ciel. He leaned over the boy and lightly placed a kiss on his master's head. "Perhaps, comfort and love is just what he needs." He was about to leave the room when he heard his name. He relaxed and smiled at the familiar voice then turned and faced Ciel.

'Se..bast...ian?" Ciel asked in a broken whisper. He opened his eyes halfway and glanced at the demon. "Sebastian."

"You're all right now, Young Master. You're home now, safe and sound. You can rest easy." He watched his master's eyes close, glad that the child was human again. That the contract seal on his right eye had returned. All he needed now was to rest and he would be fine. He smiled and left the room.

'I'm home again... Sebastian brought me back. All I remember now... is hearing his resonant voice that I know so well.' With those last thoughts, Ciel drifted off to sleep. Exhausted with the day's events. He just wanted to sleep for the night. With that, the exhausted boy let the night overtake him, leaving him to sleep the evening away.


End file.
